Carlisle Delacroix
Carlisle Emmanuel Delacroix is a character on Plagued. He was created by Drew on February 27th, 2012. Personality For the most part, Carlisle is charming to a fault. He loves to get his way and he knows how to get people to do what he wants. He desires to manipulate and he is definitely good at doing so. Being as well-spoken as he is, Carlisle is well-learned when it comes to warping others' emotions. Most often, he finds it easy to play to the weaknesses of others -- particularly women -- to fool them into doing whatever he asks them to do. Carlisle is particularly adept at picking out what makes a person feel best about themselves -- for this reason, compliments are not difficult to find with him, and prideful people are often easily played. Despite his evil nature, he is generally an amiable, friendly man right up until he decides to take advantage of his victim's foolishness and pride. However, that is not to say that Carlisle is not easily manipulated himself. Against someone with the right motivations, he often falls to his own hubris. He is his own top priority and feels that he is often deserving of unending praise and compliments. Carlisle's narcissism is his main weakness, and it is not too difficult to appeal to his vanity and to his desire for power. Carlisle craves the feeling of the rush that came from dominating others. He is an extreme megalomaniac and suffers -- rather, enjoys every minute of narcissistic personality disorder, in which he is the epitome of egocentricity. He requires huge amounts of positive attention to stay happy and to prevent him from becoming upset. However, positive attention alone isn't quite enough to satiate him -- he needs to subjugate others in order to assert that he is the best and that he is on top. Because of his narcissism, Carlisle tends to be prone to temper tantrums, not unlike those of a child. When he doesn't get what he wants he will often get violent, although not always incredibly emotional. It is fairly difficult to make him sad, although making him angry is fairly easy. To an extent, Carlisle is good at concealing his emotions, particularly his anger, although at a certain point it becomes fairly obvious that he is somewhat incensed, although usually by that point point he is close enough to a violent outburst that it doesn't matter. There are several things that can immediately incite one of these violent outbursts, the most prominent among them being rejection. He cannot respond to rejection or humiliation gracefully; rather, he needs revenge on anyone who wronged him. History Carlisle was born into an affluent family in France, the son of a French man and an American woman, speaking primarily English at home, but being similarly fluent in French. He was often doted on as a child, always being given exactly what he wanted whenever he wanted it. He excelled in all aspects of school, being an excellent student academically, the epitome of popularity, and a star athlete to boot. Having so many friends, Carlisle found that it was very easy to influence others into doing exactly what he wanted, and because of that, he would find himself manipulating others into doing wrong unto those who didn't absolutely adore him. Since everything always went his way, Carlisle never faced hardship as a child, and so he became very sheltered. While he was aware of the hardships of others outside his own perfect little world, the fact was that he didn't care, just so long as he was happy. When Carlisle didn't get what he wanted, he would often lash out -- that was among the many reasons why his parents continued to spoil him into his teens. When Carlisle turned eleven, a school psychiatrist suggested that his parents seek out higher diagnosis and treatment for narcissistic personality disorder. Carlisle insisted that there was nothing wrong with him, and his parents, because of this, ultimately ignored the diagnosis and had the psychiatrist fired from the school to prevent Carlisle from throwing one of his temper tantrums, during which he would often get violent. When Carlisle turned seventeen, he experienced something entirely new to him: rejection. A girl he had been dating -- albeit on the side, alongside many other girls, of course -- named Jacqueline, while at Carlisle's home in a short absence of his parents, made a point that she wanted to leave. Of course, Carlisle wasn't having it. He told her that she wasn't going to leave him, and she insisted that there was nothing he could do to stop her, and Carlisle snapped. He gagged her with a T-shirt and violently raped her before strangling her to death. Afterward, in a panic not from the fact that he had killed his girlfriend but from the fact that there was a distinct possibility of being caught and inevitably punished for her murder, he tossed her in the trunk and hurried out to the desolate countryside, going as far as possible into a wide, empty field, and burying her body there. When the police came to his house asking if he knew anything of her whereabouts. He erupted into sobs, telling them that he hadn't even known that she was missing and that he'd simply thought that she had begun ignoring him. A few weeks after he raped and killed Jacqueline, he realized just how satisfying it had been. The feeling of her writhing beneath him, in agony, knowing that he was stronger than she was -- that adrenaline rush had been euphoric for him. Knowing that Jacqueline had died realizing the mistake she had made of rejecting him -- of offending him -- it made him feel powerful. He loved it, and he wanted to do it again. However, after Jacqueline, he came up with a much better method of getting rid of corpses than simply burying them. He bought four big dogs, angry and bordering on absolutely vicious. He claimed that they were for security after Jacqueline's presumed kidnapping, although he had a much better purpose for them: giving them tastes for human flesh, feeding the corpses of victims to the dogs. By the time Carlisle was nineteen, he had been responsible for the rape and murder of fifteen women. Bored with France, Carlisle demanded that his family relocate to America, insisting that he hated France and immensely enjoyed the United States when they had gone there. His parents, who had work in France that couldn't quite be relocated, accommodated him by sending him alone to a boarding school in the United States. He took one of his dogs with him "just in case." There, because of his French origin and suave demeanor, very few women refused him, particularly considering his French accent (which he often played up, knowing very well that most American women would swoon at the sound of a French lilt). However, in France, he had formed an unbreakable habit. He began choosing women at random on the street, aging anywhere from preteens to young adults. Those that said yes lucked out -- those that said no usually found themselves being raped and then murdered before being digested by Armand, his dog. A year later, at the age of twenty, civilization fell to Satan's forces. He was among the first to become a Reaver, being approached by Satan after only a few months of surviving and taking advantage of the chaos to feed his power trip, raping and killing nearly every human woman he saw. Needless to say he leapt at the opportunity for physical power, thriving on the knowledge that he was entirely invincible. He used his new power to draw women in, excited for the opportunity to see the terror in their eyes when they realized they'd made a fatal mistake by trusting him. Years passed in this fashion, raping women and most often killing them by strangling (and occasionally by bashing their heads against the pavement until they died), and he found himself still wandering Fort York with no desire to be bonded to an Overmind and no desire to stop what he was doing. Category:Reavers Category:Males Category:Active Category:Characters